


Fictober #24 You know this to be true.

by KaCole



Series: Voyager Fictober2018 [11]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Humour, Kissing, Romance, dinner with candles, who thought that was a good idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaCole/pseuds/KaCole
Summary: Kathryn and Chakotay share a candle lit dinner. Why did she think candles were a good idea?





	Fictober #24 You know this to be true.

… he's sitting across from her patiently while she pours wine. In the candlelight. Whatever possessed her to think candles were a good idea, when she knows how his dark eyes flicker in the soft, low light?

He is Kathryn's angry warrior, a heart full of courage and grace. He tells her he will carry her burdens and walk at her side. That's a gift for her to treasure, not take for granted. He rocks her very foundations, and she finds it impossible to maintain her balance when the world is shifting beneath her feet. Could she give herself to this mission, to this crew, but her heart to one man?

She shouldn’t even be thinking it.

No, it's easier to hide behind rules and regulations.

Simpler, but painful.

Starfleet protocols exist for a damn good reason, deep in her bones she knows this to be true, but…

His _smile._

A hot, churning impulse to kiss him strikes her. Is it time?

Probably not.

Will there _ever_ be a right time?

He watches her with quiet amusement.

“Why are you smiling?” she asks, ruffled.

“Because I know you, Kathryn. You're debating something. I can see the frayed edges where you've been worrying away at whatever it is. Talk to me. Let me help.”

“I don't know if you can. Not with this. I'm not sure it would be fair.” She takes her seat, picks up her fork, and tries not to look at him.

“Well, now I'm intrigued.” He begins to eat.

Kathryn sighs. There must be a way to throw him off track and regain the high ground. “I was thinking of offering the crew more flexible shift patterns," she says airily. "Do you know Tom and B'Elanna haven't had a night off together in a month?”

Chakotay nods. “I agree. People need time for each other. I'm happy to discuss any suggestions you have.” He leans forward. “But I don't think that’s what's bothering you.”

“I see. I'm an open book, am I?” irritated, she stabs her food with her fork.

“Only to me,” he says. “To the rest of the crew you’re inscrutable.”

“I don't know if I like the sound of that any better. Anyway,” she deflects, “we manage dinner once a week. I think our newest married couple deserve the same.” She narrows her eyes. “How do we manage that, by the way, week after week?”

“Well, I know the guy who arranges the duty roster…”

“... who is _you_.”

“Of course. You don’t think I’d miss dinner, do you? Anyway, what’s the point of being the boss if I can’t break the rules?”

She sighs. “Sometimes I think maybe you see enough of me on the bridge.”

“Kathryn, I could never see enough of you.” He blushes, a full-on adorable red faced flush. “That didn't come out quite the way I intended.”

It is her turn to smirk. “How _did_ you mean it, Commander?”

“I mean that it's good to have this opportunity to catch up with ship's business. Discussing the duty roster, for example. And the smooth running of a Starfleet vessel deep in the Delta Quadrant.”

Kathryn has to admire his swift recovery. She raises her glass. “To ship's business, then.”

He chinks his glass against hers. “And the protocols that keep us running smoothly.” His eyes glint in the candle light, and his smile becomes insufferable. She is going to wipe that off his face pretty damn fast. One way or another.

Heart racing, she stands up, and takes the glass right out of his hands. “To hell with protocol,” she says, bending forward and kissing him full on the lips. “We’re a very long way from home. What’s the point of being the boss if you can’t break the rules?”


End file.
